


Wholock: A good ol’ fashion villain

by NotTheDoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Wholock, kid!moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheDoctor/pseuds/NotTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The world is not as dull and pointless as you believe, and I can prove it.”</p><p>A sane child would not walk away with a stranger who made grand, unbelievable promises. Or maybe, Jim Thought, that’s exactly what a sane child with nothing to live for would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholock: A good ol’ fashion villain

Once is an accident.

Twice is a mistake.

Three times is a habit.

Jim splashed the cold water on his face; he didn’t look in the mirror. Then he did. He would need a better lie this time to explain this piece of work. He was getting better at lying.   
He briefly wondered if this was what life was like for the other kids at school, then he realized he didn’t care. They were not him, and they would be of no help at all. He was eight years old, old enough to know what was going on, and what would happen if he told the truth.  
Jim took the washcloth off the side of the sink and dried his face slowly. Every day he found he cared a little less.  
He wondered if this was normal. Then he didn’t.

He even stopped caring about his mum. He used to rush in and defend her during the quarrels, but she always, always defended Fathers behavior. It was getting dull and repetitive.   
It was the repetition he hated. The cycle was so predictable he wondered why it even shocked him anymore.   
He tossed the towel in the bin and tiptoed out of the bathroom and across the hall. He could hear the muffled crying and hurried apologies coming from the room down stairs as he passed.

He expected all this, it was always the same.

It was the stranger in his room he didn’t expect.

If Jim would have been a normal child he would have screamed and ran for help.

He was not a normal child.

The stranger didn’t even acknowledge Jim had walked into the room. He stood with his arms crossed staring out the bedroom window intently. After slowly clicking his bedroom door shut Jim strolled over to the man and peered out the window as well to see what he was staring at. 

“Why is there a blue box in the yard?”

“That’s mine, don’t worry it’s not permanent.”

“I’m not worried.”

“I noticed. That’s what worries me.”

The stranger finally looked down at Jim. If the situation had been different Jim would have thought the man ridiculous-with his bowtie and old mannish suit- but here he was in his room in the middle of the night and god Jim had enough crap for one day.

“I’m not going to hurt you, James.” He stated.

“They all say that before something bad happens.” He paused. “ No one calls me ‘James’, its Jim” Then turning from the window Jim sat on the edge of his bed and peered at the stranger. “What do you want?”

“I can see why you called me; Things are not ok around here are they?” The tall man then walked around the bedroom, stopping to examine a bobble head toy on the dresser.  
“You can call me the Doctor if you like.” He said as he turned around and smiled. 

“I don’t like doctors, they ask too many questions.” He stated defensively.

“I…wonder….why.” The Doctor whispered as he walked over to Jim and cupped his chin, looking at the large bruising cut on his cheek. Jim frowned and batted his hand away. The Doctor stepped back and put his hands in the air. “Like I said, not here to hurt you- seems someone else has all ready done enough of that.”

“What kind of name is ‘the Doctor’ anyway? Sounds like a rapist’s name.” Jim huffed, and then smiled at the wide eyes expression the stranger made.

“Do you always assume people you meet are bad people?”

“When they show up in my room at night unannounced, yes.”

The Doctor shrugged “Fair enough.” He then sat next to Jim and peered into his eyes. It was slightly unnerving, making Jim look away at the blue box outside again to avoid the awkwardness. The whole situation was awkward.

“What if I told you I can take you away from here? Any time, any place. You have only the limits of your imagination to stop you.” The Doctors tone had gone low and serious now. Jim looked back at him, at his furrowed brows and small smirk. He reminded Jim of someone but he could not place who.

“I didn’t call you.” Jim replied. The Doctor looked confused for a moment. He then laughed under his breath and jumped off the bed, twirling dramatically towards the window. “Ah! But you did- even if you didn’t know it- and now I’m here and soon WE will be else where!” He then lifted the window open and sat on the window sill, letting a gust of cold air into the room. “Any time, any place James!” He held out his hand towards Jim and smiled broadly. “The world is not as dull and pointless as you believe, and I can prove it.”

A sane child would not walk away with a stranger who made grand, unbelievable promises. Or maybe, Jim Thought, that’s exactly what a sane child with nothing to live for would do.

 

********************

“Definitely not a normal blue box.” 

He ran his fingers across the consol, stopping to gaze at buttons and knobs, levers and handles. Each piece seemed a random and eclectic mix of gadgets tossed together on a whim. The Doctor ran around the circular control consol past Jim, pressing buttons and levers as he passed.   
“No, not normal- then again, what would you consider a normal blue box? See many in this time period? I think Not! I like you James; I have a soft spot for the Irish it seems.” He ran passed Jim again and pulled down a flat screen. “Name a place James! Or better yet -don’t-I like surprises, do you like surprises James?” For the first time in a long time Jim didn’t know what to say. He was in an impossible box with a mad man he just met. What could possibly be more surprising than this?  
“There ok I guess.” Was all he could think to say.  
“Ok? Just Ok? I can see why you would think life is dull -ah!- How about a riddle?” The Doctor Smiled and rubbed his hands together. He kneeled down to Jim’s level and grinned. “What goes round the house and in the house but never touches the house?”  
Jim shifted uneasy. “I don’t really care for riddles…” He started, but the doctor put a finger in front of his face to quiet him. “ Oh come on James, you’re a bright boy, smart children love riddles. Just guess if you don’t know.”  
Jim was slightly offended by this. Just because he didn’t like riddles didn’t mean he couldn’t do them. He always had a knack for problem solving and despite his parents indifference to his intelligence, he teachers always told him he was miles ahead of the other students.   
“Give me a second.” He asked, shutting his eyes. “It’s…it’s the sun… it goes into the house and shines on it, but it can not touch the house physically.” He reopened his eyes and the Doctor was smiling even more broadly now.  
“Ah ha! I knew you could do it James! You really are a smart one, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” The Doctor then leapt up, startling Jim and began twirling around and hitting the control panel in what appeared to be a completely random order.  
“Let’s start with the Sun! A classic! Everyone likes a classic, right James?”   
Jim was beginning to wonder how long the Doctor was going to keep absurdly calling him by his full name when suddenly the entire box shifted and lurched, causing Jim to fall backwards. He grabbed onto the nearby railing and lifted himself back up, holding tightly as the ship (could it be called a ship even?) began making a shrill buzzing noise.  
“Hold on tight! This is where things get INTERESTING!” The Doctor began laughing and grabbed another lever and the whole consol shook. Just as quick as the chaos started it all ended, the buzzing slowly dying down and the Box settling until it was completely still. Confident that it wasn’t going to shake again Jim let go of his grip on the railing and walked towards the Doctor, who was checking the screen again.  
“That was…it?” He stated. The Doctor snapped from the screen and looked down at Jim with a confused frown. “What do you mean ‘that was it’? We just traveled through time and space! You really are a hard one to please-ah- but that will all change when we look outside.” The doctor shimmied past Jim and dramatically threw open the doors. 

“It’s not possible.” But there it was. Jim ran to the doors and stood next to the Doctor. There outside was no longer his front lawn, but space- honest to god space- and right there smack in front of them was the sun. It was bright and orange with the deepest reds he had ever seen. Rolling over its surface was black and deep brown mass coiling over the whole form of the star. 

“Why does it look like that? I mean, its so….” 

“It’s dying. It’s the sun on its last breath before it collapses in on itself. Beautiful isn’t it?” He stepped closer to Jim and put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him into his space. “Everything ends, but it’s the journey that makes it all worth while.” He smiled softly, but Jim knew that smile. It was one he had used many times, one his mother held when talking to him about bad things. It was not a look that he was fond of.  
The Doctors face returned to its normal jovial look quickly and he headed back to the consol.  
Jim continued staring at the sun.

“How…I mean... It’s not possible. I should go blind from this; I should be gasping for air and sucked into space. I-“ 

“Oh those are the BORING question James, lets get to the good stuff- shut the door and hold on!” Jim immediately obeyed and grabbed at the doors hurriedly closing them. Just as he reached the consol the Box made the whirring and whizzing sound again. Reflexively he grabbed at the Doctor to steady himself from the shifting of the ship. Embarrassed of this show of neediness he attempted to recoil but the Doctor just held him tighter up against his hip, keeping Jim close while he steered the ship through his random button pressing and lever pulling.

Jim told himself it was annoying. He didn’t need to be held onto like a small child.

He would have to work on lying to himself better, he thought.

 

********************

 

Jim didn’t think once of his Mum or his father. He didn’t think of the long nights of fear and the ever growing list of lies he would have to tell. Lies to the teachers, lies to the neighbors, lies to his parents that he was ok about everything and everything was fine. Most off all he didn’t think of the lies he told himself. He had a whole room of lies in his mind. His thoughts were organized in a mental image of his home.  
It started when he was seven. At first his mind was just a recreation of his room-a safe place-But soon it branched out and his entire home was now in his mind. He would walk around his mind house and pass rooms; his parent’s room was boarded up. He never went in that room, it was where he stored memories he didn’t want to revisit. As he walked in his mind house this night, it had a new addition; the house now had a lawn. Unlike the real lawn of his life though, this lawn had a view of all the stars, and especially of the dying sun, burning brightly and dimly at the same time down on his house. And right on the lawn, most prominent of all was a blue police box, despite what the doctor had said it was their permanently, at least in Jim’s mind house.

The Doctor had not lied. The universe was not dull. He Took Jim to see planets with green water and red skies, he ran through streets of cities from the future on planets so far from earth that he could not even see a trace of the milky way in the sky. He ate food with indescribable textures and meet beings so extraordinary that even the most imaginative fairy tale could not compare to the unbelievable reality. And at the end of each night the Doctor slept under the consol of the TARDIS ( ah, even the blue box had a fantastic name!) in his little hammock, having drifted off while making repairs. Each night Jim would wonder out of his designated room on the ship and curl up with the Doctor on the tiny hammock. When he woke up to the weight of Jim climbing up next to him he didn’t complain and opened his arms to make room for him to sleep.

It was everything Jim needed to escape the boredom and dull reality he lived in on earth. It was everything he needed to forget about his parents and the fading mark on his face.

So of course, it all came to an end and shattered around him.

Jim woke up one morning under the consol and the Doctor was not next to him. Jim rubbed his eyes and stretched out, hopping out of the hammock and kicking discarded tools out of his way. He looked over to the doors of the TARDIS and the Doctor was there, with the doors open and staring out at the stars, arms folded and carrying an unusual look of concentration and worry on his face. It added lines and age to him and made Jim wonder how old he really was.   
“James, I have shown you just a fraction of the universe, but was there any part of it you would call home?” He asked, with an unsettling tone of seriousness.

“This is my home. With you.” And it was true, even his mind house was transforming, the lawn with the TARDIS becoming so prominent it dwarfed the house and sparkled under the light of the dying sun.

“I’m going to have to go away James. I need you to go somewhere you want to call home; anywhere in the universe. You get to choose your destiny. You can’t follow me forever.” He didn’t look at Jim while he said this; he kept staring out at the stars avoiding eye contact.  
This couldn’t be happening. This WAS Jim’s home. He was free from the terror and simultaneous boredom of his life; he was free from the shackles of constant lying and pain. The Doctor could not give him everything he wanted and just take it away, he couldn’t promise freedom and then take it back. Jim was shaking with anger, he had finally trusted someone, he ran away with a mad man with a box and found everything he wanted and now it was being threatened?

“Why? Why can’t I stay with you? What did I do wrong? Tell me I-“ Jim was choking back tears now. The Doctor walked over and embraced Jim in a hug and he wanted so badly to push back to show he was angry but he couldn’t, instead he grabbed the Doctor and held him tight afraid he would slip away and never return. The Doctor held Jim as he sobbed and rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him. “I won’t live forever you know. I- this is hard to explain but my death is a fixed point in time and I cannot be late for it. Helping you was my last gift before I go.”  
“I don’t CARE about time and fixed points or any of that you can’t go and you can’t die I need you… I NEED you so much.” Jim was full on sobbing now, he couldn’t even speak. The Doctor was being selfish. What right had he to die and take away this happiness Jim found?  
“Shhh, calm down. You will be fine. You have the whole universe. You can be anywhere you want. James, people die- even me- it’s what people do. We can’t always choose when people we care about leave us. I’m not a character in a fairytale James.”

Jim pushed away. He balled up his little fists and stood as straight as he could. “You can’t leave me. I wont survive anywhere without you- you…you changed my whole life. You can’t die I wont LET YOU.” He was shouting and he didn’t care.  
“If..If I can go anywhere and anytime take me back home. Take me to my father and mum and don’t you die. Because if you die then I am stuck with them and they will never love me like you do. If you don’t come back for me….then…then you will know what you willingly did to me.”

“James that’s not-“

“NO THAT’S WHAT I WANT. Because you can’t die knowing I’m with them.”

The Doctor walked over to the consol and slowly flicked a switch. “James, please reconsider.”

“I won’t.”

***************

His house was just as he had left it. The only difference was it was a different week. The Doctor stood by the TARDIS door with an unreadable expression on his face. Jim would not give him the satisfaction of dying. He couldn’t. He walked past the Doctor and stopped midway across the lawn, turning to face the tall alien man.  
“Come back for me…please.” It was the only time Jim would ever beg.  
“James, I can still take you elsewhere. You don’t have to do this to make a point.” Upon seeing the absolute resolve on Jims face he sighed and walked over to Jim to say his goodbye. He knelt down and looked him in the eyes, putting a strong hand on the small boys shoulder. Jim would not waver; this was a risk he was willing to take. 

“Always remember James, you decide who you want to be, not those around you.”

He gave Jim a tight hug and turned around back to the TARDIS. Jim choked back his sorrow and turned around, listening to the whirring and buzzing fade away as he headed back into hell. The TARDIS in his mind house’s lawn was all ready crumbling.

 

******************

A tall thin man stood in the doorway.

Jim smirked and continued playing with the gun in his hands as he lay in bed. Tonight wasn’t going to be dull after all.

“So this is how you changed your life James?” Said the man.

Jim didn’t respond. He continued to twirl the gun.

“You’re not the boy I know anymore are you.” The stranger said flatly, leaning against the doorframe and glaring into the room.

“Not dead I see. Interesting. I thought if you were alive you would have visited sooner.” Jim got up and threw the gun into the wall. It crashed loudly and fell onto the carpet with a sad thump. He strolled over to the tall stranger and smiled. He looked him straight in the eyes and smiled his biggest grin he could muster.  
“ So you just like to abandon small children then? Give them false hope and fly away in your magic box? It’s been a loooong time Doctor….I’ve made due without you.”  
Jim stopped smiling.   
“You’re to late space man. Nothing you say can stop me now.” Jim cocked his head to the side.

“I’m not here to stop you-and I didn’t lie. There ended up being a loop hole I didn’t know about at the time. It was still a fixed point in time- that was all truth.” The Doctor paused. “I was going to come sooner than this….I was off by a few…years.” He looked down at the shorter Irish man. His eyes were wild and unsettling.  
“I killed them, you know.” Jim smiled again. “My parents deserved it. People die, that’s what you told me, remember?”

“Not like this James.”

“YES LIKE THIS. THEY DIE WHEN I SAY.” He shouted straight into the Doctors face, but he didn’t flinch or move. “Life IS a fairytale, they all need villains you know. I’m going to end this one on my terms. Sherlock and I have a date at Barts today.”

“I wont let you do this James-“

“I.AM.NOT.JAMES. The Name is Jim Moriarty and you will remember it for all eternity you LIAR.” Jim’s eyes burned wildly as he screamed. What soul he had was gone and replaced with a vengeful husk of a man, more mad than the Doctor had imagined.

“I am so sorry James.” The Doctor turned around and left. He could hear Jim pick up the gun and head the opposite way down the hall.

The Doctor returned to his TARDIS and stared into the screen on the consol. The little boy he had known no longer existed. He was beyond help and to late to be saved.

“This is my burden...” He said to himself. “But this ‘Sherlock’ will not pay for my mistakes.” He turned on the TARDIS and set the coordinates for Barts hospital. There was a man to save, and it was not Jim.

 

-fin


End file.
